Lulubelle's Story
by zenophobiaz
Summary: Side story of Heart of the Musician. Lulubelle was really close to the 14th before he 'betrayed' the family, when he did, she was the one most hurt & pained by his betrayal. What happened between Lulu and the 14th? LulubellexNeah. On hiatus.


**A/N:** Well this is my second fanfic actually, and my first Fanfic, I am still working on... -_-" I would post it on here, but I don't have a name for the fanfic yet... I am no good at names sometimes. I got the idea of this fanfic from my first fanfic... I have come to like Lulubelle and this is my version of Lulubelle's past... And I made this according to the situation in my first fanfic... In this one, Lulubelle was very close to the 14th before he betrayed the family and she's the one most hurt and pained by his betrayal... Well this Lulubelle will probably be pretty different from the Lulubelle from the canon DGM... but that's because she hasn't been 'betrayed' yet. I know Lulubelle has a soft side… especially the way she treated Mimi... and Allen. :)

**Disclaimer:** I wish... O_O If I did... *evil grin*

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 01- The Fateful Meeting**

* * *

Lulubelle was abused ever since she was a child and was sold to a wealthy man by her parents for money at the age of 13. That wealthy man also abused her, treated her like trash, and raped her almost every single night. Not soon after, Lulubelle got pregnant, but even so the man kept abusing her and of course, Lulubelle lost the baby. She couldn't do anything and was crying in the garden when suddenly a teen wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants with a long black dress coat that had pointed ends in front appeared out of nowhere offered her his handkerchief.

"Th-thank you," Lulubelle said as she wiped her tears with the handkerchief.

"You are welcome. May I ask for your name, madam?" the man asked politely.

"Lu-Lulubelle," Lulubelle replied.

"Miss Lulubelle, may I ask why you are crying?"

"I-I just lost my baby, who wasn't even born yet," Lulubelle replied with sadness and tears came rushing out.

"But you look so young, how old are you, Miss?"

"Fi-fifteen." Needless to say, the teen was slightly shocked.

"Miss, would you like to come with me? I would like to show you something."

"Where are you bringing me?" Lulubelle asked as she looked up. She was slightly surprised at the appearance of the man that came up to her. He looked to be just about 2 or 3 years older than her and he was very good looking. He had brown hair and warm looking chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty tall and he had lightly tanned skin on a well-build body. He was truly every girl's dream man.

"You will see when we get there," the teen replied with a gentle smile as he held out his hand. Hesitantly, Lulubelle placed her hand in his and he helped her up. He led her out of the garden and onto the streets of Bavaria, Germany. He slowly led her through down and glancing back every minute or so to check if she's alright. When they stopped, they were in front of the doors of an empty café.

"It's closed at the moment, but this place is owned by my friend," the teen explained as he used his unoccupied hand to open the door. Inside, the café was centered with the theme of refreshing and homey. The air smelled of flowers while the café walls were painted like the landscape of the country side. Black chairs and tables occupied most of the café, but a black shiny grand piano at the corner of the room stood out from the background.

"Finn, I am back and I have company!" the teen greeted as he closed the door. A young man that looked like he was about 20 or so walked into the room from a room with an opened door that was located on the side of the café. He had shaggy blonde hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black dress pants. His eyes were sky blue and it was filled with warmth.

"Ah, you are back. And who is this young lady with you?" Finn asked with a warm and gentle smile.

"My name is Lulubelle. Nice to meet you," Lulubelle greeted with a small smile.

"Can you please get her some tea?" the teen asked Finn who nodded and went back into the room that he came from.

"Can you please sit here?" the teen asked as he led her to a seat that had a direct view of the piano and Lulubelle nodded. The teen pulled the chair out and as Lulubelle was sitting down, he pushed it back in.

"Thank you," Lulubelle said and the teen flashed back a gentle smile in return. The teen then walked towards the piano and sat down. He opened the case that was on top of the piano's keys gently and placed his fingers on the keys.

Slowly he began playing a melody that was gentle and soothing. The music engulfed Lulubelle and she leaned back in her chair, enjoying the peaceful feeling that she was getting from the song.

"It's really soothing, isn't it?" a voice suddenly asked gently. Lulubelle opened her eyes, which she didn't even know she had closed, and smiled a genuine and peaceful smile.

"It is indeed," Lulubelle replied as Finn settled a cup on the table and carefully poured some tea into the cup. "This cup is very pretty as well."

"Thank you. The tea is Earl Grey. I hope it suits your flavor," Finn said with a warm smile.

"How did you know? Earl Grey is my favorite," Lulubelle exclaimed quietly and Finn just winked back in response as he retreated back into the room that she now assumes is the kitchen.

Lulubelle took a sip of the tea and continued to listen to the melody coming from the teen and his piano.

Soon the music faded away and the teen stood up, taking a bow before walking towards Lulubelle.

"That was beautiful, I loved it," Lulubelle complimented with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it because that was especially for you," The teen replied as he settled down on the seat next to Lulubelle.

"Thank you so much. It really lifted my spirits up."

"Good, then I served my purpose," The teen said with a warm smile.

"Your purpose?" Lulubelle questioned with curiosity.

"Yes. I am actually a wandering pianist that travels around Europe and stays at a café to play for a week or so."

"Really? Wait, does that mean you are going to leave soon?" Lulubelle asked with sadness in her eyes. She enjoyed the company of this teen and she didn't want to say goodbye to him so soon.

"Actually, I am planning on staying here for a while. I have some business to take care of before I can move on."

"Really? I am glad," Lulubelle was beaming with happiness and the teen gave her a sincere smile. The teen looked out the window and realized that the sky was starting to turn orange and pink.

"It's getting late, maybe it's time for you to go. I will walk you back," The teen suggested as he stood up and held out a hand, but when he noticed Lulubelle's expression of sadness and fear, he kneeled down on the floor resting his right hand on the arm rest of Lulubelle's chair while his left hand hung by his side.

"What's wrong?" the teen asked with worry.

"I-I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you," Lulubelle replied softly with her eyes looking down at her hands.

"But―"

"I don't want to go back!" Lulubelle protested louder.

"How come? Your husband―"

"He's NOT my husband! He's a monster!" Lulubelle said as she started shaking with fear and sadness. The teen was slightly shocked by what she said, but he said nothing, only stood up and embraced her gently.

"He-he is not my husband," Lulubelle repeated as tears began running down her face, but she started calming down.

"It's alright. I won't force you to go back. You can stay if you want," The teen reassured.

"R-really?" Lulubelle sniffed.

"Yes. You can sleep in the extra room that Finn has. I will go up and prepare, alright?" the teen said as he started to let go of Lulubelle, but she wrapped her hands around him and tightened the hold.

"No... don't go. I don't want to be alone," Lulubelle said quietly in a child-like voice.

"Alright. Why don't you come with me then?" the teen offered and Lulubelle slowly let go.

"Okay…" Lulubelle began and realized that she didn't know this teen's name. "What's your name?" She added.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I was stuck on naming the 14th... but now, the 14th has a name in the manga, so hopefully, this story will continue sooner or later.

So... how was my story? I would love to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for reading my story! :)

Don't worry, there is going to be a next chapter...


End file.
